Oh, Officer! – Please Arrest Me
by dreamatico
Summary: Ranma and Akane go to a Halloween Party together.


Summary: Ranma and Akane go to a Halloween party together.

A/N: Rumiko Takahashi ©

Oh, Officer! – Please Arrest Me

* * *

The night wasn't supposed to be anything special; Halloween wasn't a night that they were used to celebrating so the pigtailed martial artist laid on the family room's floor with a propped elbow and hand against his ear as he calmly flipped the page of the manga he was reading. His homeroom's classmates had merrily invited him to a small costume get-together sort-of-party and he hadn't been too excited about it and had promised to think about it. Unlike his fiancé whom happily promised to be there just in time and had even volunteered to help with any necessary arrangements that were needed. The party had been announced two weeks prior, giving anyone who was going to attend a chance to search for a costume if they'd like to dress up for the occasion.

Akane had gone shopping with her friends, finding a simple witch outfit that suited her properly, she thought. It was a simple black dress that went a little over her knees that was accessorized with its own pointy witch hat. When she had asked Ranma about the party he'd shrug her off, saying that if he'd decided to attend he's simply go as himself in his Chinese usual clothing. She scoffed at him, a tad disappointed that he wasn't going. Everyone was going to be there, even some other students from rooms down and across the hall. She'd tried convincing him a few times, stopping at costume-like shops and thrift stores throwing suggestions at him of what he could go, if he were to go, but he'd simply turn his cheek around and go about in search of anything cool-looking inside the shop now that they were there.

The blunette had arranged her hat various times as she observed herself in the mirror, flipping her hat's point left and right and back, seeing which one she liked best. It was almost idiotic, no one would actually notice her hat's point, but nonetheless there she was. She looked over at her clock to see it was almost seven, which meant she should start heading over if she wanted to make it in time. She had also been hoping that Ranma would decide to go after all. But all evening he hadn't knocked at her door leaving her to get ready.

She walked out her bedroom and down the stairs to see her eldest sister beginning to prep the table for dinner. She walked to her and smiled innocently at the brunette, waiting for a compliment, which she received quickly. "Oh, Akane, you look adorable in that little witch outfit!"

"Don't I? – it was on sale, too, you know?" The young girl beamed and watched her sister begin taking pots to the table. "Oh, let me help you, Kasumi," Akane smiled reaching for a pot herself.

"Wait, no, Akane!" Kasumi called as she was returning to see that her little sister had reached for the handles with no mittens to the hottest pot, which caused her to drop immediately and dirty her costume. She screamed looking down to see stains and grains of fried rice on her, now smelling like dinner, obviously. "Oh, no!" Akane cried just as soon as Ranma ran in as fast as he could, arms in a defense stance ready to attack any new attempted-kidnapper, only to stop and loosen his guard when seeing the young girl was safe.

"What's with all the ruckus?" He asked as he gave the room a scan with his eyes and began scratching the back of his head only to notice the pot with scattered food on the floor a second later. "What happened to the food?" He asked in panic – the main dish had been thrown at the floor – and it seemed Akane was the one to blame. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" She answered with her question, her eyebrow twitching at how oblivious he seemed to be to her now-ruined costume. "What do you mean what did I do?"

"Well, the food is ruined, and you're here – connect the dots genius!"

"Gah, Ranma, I'm not always the cause of the misfortunes that happen around here, you know? Not every time the food's ruined I'm at fault!"

"Well, then who the heck dropped the pot?"

"Well," she began turning red and realizing the current situation wasn't helping her previous statement, "this was a complete accident!"

"So it was you!" Ranma said with an accusing finger. "Clumsy as ever," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, honestly!" She growled crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from him.

It was then that Kasumi decided to interfere, "Oh, don't worry about dinner, I can always make a quick fix; but Akane, your costume."

It was then when Ranma glanced over at Akane and her black dressed that embraced her body in a way he had never wanted to notice before. It highlighted her curves in the most noticeable manner with no attempt in trying; he hadn't actually gotten the chance to see her costume until now. And it was dirty. She sighed heavily and looked down picking pieces of meat and rice grains off her dress, "I know, and I really don't have time to go buy another one and then come back to chance and head to the party. I'll be too late by then."

"I can help with that," they all heard from the kitchen's entrance. Nabiki leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest and a mischievous smile set in place. "I happen to have a spare set of costumes in my closet. I was going to wear them to a Halloween party of my own but decided I didn't want to go."

"Really, Nabiki?" Akane asked with hope as she stared at her older sister with dazzling eyes.

"Of course, sis. If you would just follow me."

* * *

"I have no idea how you managed to convince me to try on this handkerchief!" Akane growled at her older sister that sat on her bed, eyeing her younger sister fidgeting with the hem of the short dress, attempting to pull down and at least get it to cover her thighs. But the effort seemed effortless. She observed herself in the mirror and everything seemed wrong. She was practically not wearing anything – anything to make her seem proper, to say the least. She couldn't dare wear _this_ costume to the party!

It appeared she seemed to be a cop, except the costume she had on felt like it belonged to a ten year old. She knew her chest wasn't as mature as her older sisters' but this dress was stating otherwise. Her breasts were being pushed up, thanks to the bra-pads with extra stuff stitched to costume itself and V-neck going a bit too low for her liking. The soft cloth clung against her body as though it was a second layer of skin, the dress ending just below the swell of her bottom. There was a shiny faux badge pinned on and a utility belt that only held toy handcuffs.

"I think you look cute!" Nabiki commented getting up and going to her sister, putting the cop-like cap on her little sister's head. "Let's get a second opinion – Ranma!"

"Huh? Wait, Nabiki–"

It was only a matter of seconds when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Nabiki chirped.

"Wha – whoa!" Ranma entered the girl's bedroom, hand still on the doorknob ready to ask why he was asked over, when his azure eyes landed on a specific body that was supposed to be built like a brick with thighs way too thick. But as he watched her, it seemed that over the past two years he'd come to know her, he never gave himself the chance to observe the changes her body was going through. And though her thighs were still too thick compared to others, they honestly weren't…bad. And her breast – was she honestly thinking of going to the party like that? "Ak – Ak – Akane! What – what…um…" was all his stuttering mouth could come up with.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Nabiki inquired placing her palms over her sister's shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze. Akane only blushed immensely. How did they get here? All she needed was a costume, not someone to make her feel like she was getting judged for the best carved pumpkin, her body representing the pumpkin. That was how she felt at the moment at least. She could feel his eyes piercing through her body making her cheeks burn up and down her neck.

"Well, I, uh," he gulped, his own shade of crimson starting to make itself be known on his cheeks, "she, um, are you really planning on going to the party like that?"

"No!"

"Yes," Nabiki smirked.

"Nabiki!"

"You know," Nabiki began, completely ignoring her sister's call at her name, "I do have a spare costume. You could wear it and accompany her to the party," the brunette winked.

The pigtailed martial artist stared at the two sisters, trying to decide on what seemed to be the biggest decisions in his life – which, obviously, wasn't. Still, he wondered to himself, thinking of the dangers she would face if she were to walk alone the streets at such hours in such provocative attire. He could walk her there and then return home, but who would walk her back at even more dangerous hours? And at the party, he knew some guy would try and get handsy with her; he wouldn't be there to protect her from creeps. Even though he could get payback the following day, many other students he hadn't gotten the pleasure to meet from other classrooms could be there and be the ones to try and attempt something skeptical with her. Sure, Akane could take care of herself, but what if someone spiked the punch? Who would look after her then? _Gah – why can't she go as the witch? I like that one a lot better for her to go out in!_

"Nabiki, don't try, he doesn't want to come. And that's alright by me. I can go by myself and I am not–"

"You cannot wear that costume," Ranma said suddenly. At that Akane stopped talking and looked over at her fiancé, not believing what she had just heard. Was he telling her what she could and could not do?

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot wear?"

"Arg, just, listen to me this once. Don't wear that costume, Akane!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I say so!"

"Oh, well, just because you say so, I will!"

"You cannot be serious?!"

"Well," she said, "I am!"

Nabiki stepped back and raised an eyebrow at him from the sidelines, observing the scene unravel all on its own. She gave it a few more moments before deciding to interfere with a zipped up costume in hand, waving it around. At that Ranma sighed and angrily reached for the costume from the other girl's hands. He stumped out of the bedroom leaving the girls alone to converse.

Akane groaned and turned to her sister, "Why would you do that?"

"Do what exactly, sis?" Nabiki asked innocently, walking over to her bed and taking a seat as she observed her nails. They both knew she wasn't going to be able to get her to spill out anything so they left it at that. With that the blunette began storming out her sister's bedroom when she was stopped at Nabiki clearing her throat.

"Ahem," she said extending her arm out with an opened hand.

Brown eyes stared at the palm, crossing her arms over her chest and a twitching eye, "You expect me to pay you?"

"Well, these costumes were not cheap."

"Don't worry," Akane said turning back around, "you'll be getting them back by the end of the night."

With that Akane went to her bedroom and gave herself an overlook once more. She looked…mature. Her age. At least, she felt her age: eighteen. And she knew Ranma had gone upset, but she figured it was because he was jealous. It was childish, but she honestly enjoyed that her fiancé got upset, it showed that he cared, even if it was just a little. He wasn't one to express such _giddy_ feelings, so at the moment she took what was handed to her. It wasn't as much as many other had expected it to be two years later – happily married – but if she were being honest with herself, she sort of liked it like that. She and Ranma were still figuring each other out; their mutual feelings and dislikes. She took what she could. And Ranma showing that he didn't want other guys looking at her felt nice.

Glancing at her clock sitting on her desk she realized she was later than she had intended to be. She wanted to dance and have great food and possibly enjoy herself with the pigtailed boy. Deciding to hurry him up she walked down the hallway and knocked on his door, calling his name and asking him to hurry. When not receiving an answer she decided to slide his doors open. He wasn't naked, and it wasn't that she hadn't already seen him naked before, but for some odd reason he seemed…sexy? He stood awkwardly with zipped up pants and a cop's cap lazily on his head. His hands had been barely slipping on a muscle shirt when she had decided to barge in, exposing his abs (which she was aware that existed) and very fit torso. His face seeming as though it was in competition with a beet quickly pulled the shirt down and reached for the button up that was on the floor.

"Geeze, ever heard of knocking?" He muttered and she blushed heavily.

These days had not been on her side, she'd noticed. More than ever she had begun to appreciate her fiancé's overly exposed body; when he'd be working out and practicing katas in a muscle tee instead of his gee or when turning himself back from his cursed form into a man with steaming water gliding down his perfectly toned body. Her brown eyes couldn't help but linger a tad longer, outlining every muscle and curve his body showed making her feel hot. Her cheeks would flush as mental images flood her mind. Most times she'd look away as fast as she could and excuse herself to splash her face with cool water in attempt of chilling down.

And at the moment, it was one of those nights when kami had allowed her to walk just at the right moment to witness his god-like body she so desperately wanted. But of course she wasn't going to tell him so. So instead with stuttering sounds not making sense escaped her mouth as she fidgeted on her feet before exiting and sliding the door back as she was on the other side of it. Taking a deep breath and trying to think of something else – anything else – she called his name once more and told him that she expected him downstairs in no less than two minutes.

When she slipped her flats on and looked up to her side to see Ranma walking down the steps, and her heart beginning to race in a faster pace, she realized he was a cop. Just like her. _Leave Nabiki to get them tied up in such situations_ , she thought to herself. Still she couldn't deny that it made her happy that overall he decided to wear the costume. He could've not, but he did.

* * *

Akane wasn't drunk. She didn't feel drunk at least. She felt chatty and giggly and just wanted to hang around – literally. Her arm clung over Ranma's neck as his arm was positioned on her lower back to sustain her body from dropping while she said things to him. He didn't know why had chosen that position to speak with him, but nonetheless he didn't push her away. But the blunette knew exactly what she was doing; once again, she wasn't drunk.

Ukyo had attended the party, though she arrived late, closing her restaurant a little earlier than usual. She had black tights and a black tee with cat ears and tail on her. She was obviously a cat; her drawn whiskers on her cheeks giving her off immediately. When she walked in her target had been Ran-chan, and as soon as she saw his pigtailed, arms took hold of his neck and stayed there. She had suspected it to be Shampoo; whether she attended their high school or not, she was bound to crash the party. But to her unpleasant surprise, it wasn't. It was Akane.

She smiled knowingly and leaned her head against his chest, noticing that Ranma himself wasn't acting awkward by their unnatural chosen position. She then giggled and whispered something on his ear, which made his cheek flush as he cleared his throat and looked around embarrassed. Ukyo knew that Akane wasn't acting like her usual-self. First off, not that her costume wasn't cute and all, but it seemed rather unladylike, which was why it seemed un-Akane-like. Akane had always been conservative with her body, and not that there was a problem if she wasn't, but she usually was. And she was willingly hanging on the Saotome boy, pressing her body against his, like they were an item. Which took her to notice their costumes: they matched. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots. Now the question was: were they an item? It sure appeared so, but she needed to hear it herself.

Akane watched the chef make her way to them and she looked up at the martial artist that was now using both his arms to hold her. "I think we should head home," he said as soon as the girl in her arms slumped her body against his.

"But I want to continue dancing!" She groaned, her arms knotted against at the back of his neck, her eyes looking up as azure eyes stared into hers. "With you," she smirked. _Yup, she's drunk_ , he thought with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Ran-chan!" He heard behind him. He turned his head to see his friend, smiling widely at him and narrowed eyebrows, her eyes glancing at the blunette who was now nuzzling at the crook of his neck. He cleared his throat once more, knowing Akane was oddly enough being _too_ friendly with him, but he couldn't deny that he liked the attention. But now that Ukyo had arrived, he honestly did not want to start drama. Akane was too drunk and the cook could easily take her in such a state. Not that he'd allowed it, but it was a whole other can of worms he didn't want to spill at the moment. "Is Akane…okay?" She inquired with a stern voice, trying to sound cool, but her front was obviously cracking far too soon.

"Uh–"

"I'm fine!" Akane chirped and sighed joyfully, "I want to go home," she then said.

"Okay," Ranma answered.

"But Ran-chan," Ukyo began with a worried voice, "I just got here."

"Sorry, Ucchan," the martial artist replied, "but we've been here for a while actually, and I need to get Akane home."

She didn't say anything but before she was even given the chance to try and convince the boy, he was already walking away.

* * *

"If anyone sees you in such a way," Ranma murmured mostly to himself as he helped Akane walk down the street almost reaching their home, "we're toast. Mostly you, but I always get blamed as well for your dumb actions."

"Hey," Akane defended pushing herself away, giving her mind a second to try and balance her vision, "most of the time _you_ are to blame!"

It was past midnight and he knew the household should've been asleep; he could easily sneak her back into her bedroom and tuck her in, but with the noise she was making the plan didn't seem as foolproof as he'd like it to be. Any wrong move and unsettling sound could attract the Tendo and Saotome residence in defense mode against him, believing he'd be a burglar or the like. Not deciding to argue with her he watched her try to walk and reached for her body when it began to stray from their home's direction.

"You're drunk, tomboy" Ranma chuckled said, once again holding onto Akane's body. The blunette groaned shaking her head in disbelief. She had told him a million times that night that she wasn't drunk – and there she went again.

"I'm not drunk," she whined, "and I'm not a tomboy." She muttered the last statement but not low enough he managed to hear it clearly. He laughed and she made a mocking-face at him.

When they made it past the gate he asked her to quiet down and she nodded, understanding the situation. They didn't want to wake up their family. Removing their shoes they made their way up the stairs. Or at least tried. Akane stumbled a couple of times and in a swift movement Ranma picked her up bridal style instead. She smirked up at him, though he couldn't really notice the grin, as the house was dark. She snuggled her head against his chest and he tensed up. He had never witnessed Akane in a drunk-mode, and it reminded him of the time when that doll had possessed over her body; she was acting far too sexy. And it didn't help that her costume was showing the areas of her body that seemed to driving him mad at the moment.

He opened her bedroom door and quietly closed it as he walked in and took her towards her bed. She looked up at him and took hold of his neck as quickly as he set her down, bringing his head down to hers; his surprised face inches away from her own, blinking slowly at him.

"Whoa, Akane, what – what are you doing? This ain't your style tomboy." He tried to whisper, but the sudden action had taken him by complete surprise his voice was mostly just a hushed tone.

"I'm not a tomboy," she whispered at him, her nose beginning to rub just barely against his along with her fingertips softly drawing circles at his nape. He smelled nice; like the following morning of a rained night. Her eyes stared down at his lips, having an urge to kiss them. He didn't say or do anything against her; completely mesmerized by her actions though he knew that she was intoxicated and he shouldn't take advantage of the situation. But it was as though he was completely frozen. She was pleasant to look at and he could've gazed at the way she stared at him for days.

Her arms began to snake around him, bringing him closer to her, their lips barely touching. A playful smirk made itself known on her lips and it was then that she brought her lips against his, kissing him hungrily when his own arms took mind of their own and embraced around her body. Her hands rubbed up and down the upper part of his back, as far as her arms could reach as his own body hovered over hers. The silent room echoed the smacks of their lips separating and rejoining by the second, her throat allowing a moan escape into his mouth. She moaned once more, a bit louder and joyfully. Her lips parted widely, taking as much as she could of him.

This was heaven. His body had pressed her back against her mattress, a hand roaming about her body wondrously, as though he had never touched her before and it was a new land he planned to claim. His fingertips ran down her side and to her thighs, reaching her knee and grasping behind it. He caressed up her thigh gently, another moan dragging at her throat. "Ra…n…ma," she whispered his name when his lips lefts her and trailed down her chin. Her hands reached up to his head removing his cop cap and carelessly throwing it across the room, one of her hands tangling in his hair, while the other fingered his braid. She then pulled on it gently hearing a small groan whimper out his lips. She grinned at that, tugging harder as his hands explored around. Her heavy breathing began to rise, becoming melodramatic when he reached her collarbone. This was all exciting and marvelous.

He was inches away from reaching her breast and her heart began to race faster than she thought it would. This was what she was waiting for. This is what she wanted; she had craved and starved over his body for so long now, actually feeling it press against hers washed a delighted emotion wash over her.

But then he stopped suddenly. He picked himself up and looked down at her, both breathing hard as they gazed into each other's irises. She had always loved his eyes. The way the many shades of blues mingled with one another, giving it an alluring attraction. The ocean and skies were nothing compared to his baby blues. "You okay?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded quickly and stood away, her arms loosening from his body and dropping away as she watched him observe her bedroom as though being in it for the first time. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Ranma," she began, but didn't continue as she didn't know what she wanted to say. She wanted him to continue kissing her as he had been, and wanted him to explore her body in the esurient manner he had intended to. She didn't know why he had stopped suddenly.

"You need to, uh," he cleared his throat and dug his fingers inside his hair and dragged it down his nape and onto the front of his neck, "you need to rest." He said and began to walk towards the door and Akane watched him. Once he reached it his hand had extended to touch the knob, but he stood and she waited anticipated for him to turn around and run to her. Swoop her in his arms and make her feel as he had made her feel only a moment ago. But he didn't. She held a breath and once he turned the knob to walk out she released it with disappointment. "Night," he muttered and she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth, not wanting to say 'goodnight'.

"I'm not drunk, dummy," She muttered to him once the door shut and he was gone and couldn't hear her. A small smile made itself appear at her now-swollen lips, as though just barely realizing that he had willingly kissed her back. And gone beyond what she had imagined he'd ever do with her. And she giggled to herself, glad to know she'd remember this the following morning.

* * *

A/N: This is totally late, as Halloween is almost over. But I had this already done so I decided to go for it. I was rushed at the end so I didn't have time to edit it appropriately, just over-scan it briefly. So I apologize if there's some mistakes on here. I did start a second part for this, but the rating would definitely go up. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a quick review on you way out; whether it's criticism on how to imporove my writing or simply to let me know that you enjoyed it. Thanks!

~dreamatico


End file.
